Michael Moore
James Michael Moore, known to many as "Mike", was born on July 27th, 1984. He was one of three murder victims in the "Robin Hood Hills Child Murders" case that occurred in West Memphis, Arkansas in May of 1993. Michael was the son of Diane Dana Moore and Todd Moore. He had an older sister named Dawn Moore. Michael was a second-grader at Weaver Elementary School. A natural born leader, he enjoyed participating in Cub Scouts and he enjoyed pretending to be in law enforcement. On May 5th, Michael raced over to Stevie's house on his bike so that the two could go out and ride the neighborhood. Stevie had just gotten a new bike and the weather was finally taking a turn for the better. Pam Hobbs agreed to allow Stevie to ride bikes until 4:30p.m. as she had to leave for her 5p.m. shift at Catfish Island. The two boys were seen by a number of neighbors, riding their bikes. The last known sighting of Michael differs from that of Christopher Byers and Stevie Branch because Chris Wahl did not reportedly see Michael at 7p.m. Bryan Woody is the last known person to have seen Michael and his observation has been questioned due to the circumstances surrounding it (i.e. he was in a vehicle and located quite a distance from where the boys were when he saw them going into the woods). Michael was found nude and hogtied on the afternoon of May 6th, 1993. He had received the least amount of injuries of the three boys and was located further north in the drainage ditch where all the boys were located. Medical Examiner, Frank Peretti, testified that the time of death for Michael Moore was between 1a.m. and 5a.m. on May 6th. Last Known Sightings *3:00pm - Michael gets out of school at neighboring Weaver Elementary. *3:00pm-3:10pm - Michael Moore arrives at Stevie's on his bike *3:10pm - Stevie and Michael leave the house to ride their bikes. Stevie is told to be back by 4:30pm. The boys leave, go west on South McAuley, then north on 14th. *3:10pm - Dana Moore sees Stevie and Michael riding down 14th Street. She did not give a specific time at the Misskelley trial, except to say it happened soon after he got out of school. At the Echols/Baldwin trial she gives the time as 3:10pm. *4-4:15pm - Gregory Quirt reports seeing Stevie and Michael with a bunch of other boys. He says they told him they were going "riding" http://callahan.8k.com/wm3/img/q_gregory_statement.html Quirt described seeing 3 boys on 2 bikes (unconfirmed as to whether the 3rd boy on the bike was Chris). *5:15pm - (approx.) David Jacoby states that he saw Stevie and two boys pass by outside of him home. *5:00-5:30pm - Jeff Martins/Betty Lou Martins - see 4 boys (3 on two bikes, and 1 walking). Identified Chris, Michael, and Stevie. The approximate distance from the Hobbs' house (near Jacoby's house) and the Martins' house on 719 Wilson is half a mile. *5:45pm - The Baileys report seeing Stevie and Michael on WE Catt, wearing green backpacks, riding bikes. Michael told Otto Bailey that he was in a hurry and needed to leave. The boys are going toward Mayfair. *5:45pm-6:00pm - Kim Williams is seen in the same location as Stevie and Michael until she is called in by her father. Claims she last saw the two boys heading into Robin Hood woods by way of the Goodwin *6:00pm - Ben Crafton confirms that Kim was with Stevie and Michael until being called in by her father. http://callahan.8k.com/wm3/b_crafton_door.html *6pm - Debra O'Tinger says the boys meet up in her yard and eventually go into the woods via Goodwin. *6:00pm - Jason Gobbell reports seeing 2 boys on bikes *6:00pm - Dana Moore saw Chris, Michael, and Stevie on two bikes on N 14th. (heading North from the Moore home? Echols/Baldwin trial). *6-6:30pm - Chris, Michael, and Stevie are seen playing in the Clark's backyard (a few houses down from the Hobbs' house). Jamie Clark Ballard stated that she heard Terry Hobbs call Stevie back to the house. *6-6:30pm - All three boys are seen by Cindy Rico. She said she saw them by "the drainage ditch down past Blue Beacon down by the bridge." http://callahan.8k.com/images2/c_rico/rico_c_statement.jpg *6:45pm - (questionable sighting) Bryan Woody said he saw 4 boys playing on Goodwin (not confirmed as Stevie, Michael, and Chris)